stuck
by Luckenhaft
Summary: based off of something that happened to me with my FFIII DS game. i have a low tolerance of r people who read my story and don't review. so R&R GOT IT!


This one is a short one shot. Based off of real events that happened to me in the game. Sort of

"Tell me again how we ended up in this predicament." Ingus asked the silver haired dark knight and the brunette dragon knight in front of him in irritation.

"Well… you see… I… uh…" Arc stuttered out embarrassed that he allowed his best friend/brother to get them all in this predicament.

"Okay you want to know what happened?" Luneth interrupted his shy best friend/brother as he decided to explain what happened to the blonde haired knight.

"Yes." Refia said slightly irritated with her fellow warrior of light's stupidity.

"Well here I was just minding my own business..." Luneth stopped as he heard Ingus something under his breath. It sounded like I doubt that.

"You see I heard rumor that dragon we fought way back when we first met Desch. I think his name was Bahamut or something, But get this it turns out that dragon is actually a summon kinda like Odin. So I thought that instead of entering his cave we could take a short cut by flying over the mountains and get closer to Bahmut's lair and fight on the airship and use the cannons to blast him. So I did just that and made the invincible pull up, it was working but that was when things went wrong. Bahamut showed up and blasted the ship, so now I can't get it to fly over the mountains." Luneth finished telling them the story as he turned toward the red headed summoner as said summoner grabbed him by his hair and started pulling and yelling.

"How can you be so stupid! What did you want a rematch!" Refia yelled out as Luneth was wincing in pain from the summoner attempting to rip his hair out as everyone remembered their first encounter with the beast as they were all powerless to stop the dragon king. While Desch, Refia, and Arc wanted to run from the mighty dragon summon, Luneth and Ingus wanted to show Bahamut who was boss. Soon after the one sided battle started Ingus soon realized he was out classed and retreated when the dragon king nearly sent them all flying with just a roar, but Luneth was being Luneth and wouldn't back down so easily every attempt made by Luneth to harm the dragon failed. The fight ended with Refia intervening and trying to get Luneth to run away but he was stubborn and Bahamut had sent out an omega flare at him that would have surely killed him. Would be the key word, as Refia threw herself in between the mega flare and Luneth thus resulting in her being put into a near death state saying "You idiot…". That finally convinced him to run as he carried Refia with him and jumped off the cliff and a conveniently placed forest broke his fall. Afterwards thanks to a nearby healing spring Refia was saved from near death although she still had both a physical and emotional scar left to remind her of the Dragon king's power. Needless to say Refia really didn't want to be anywhere near dragon's let alone have a reason to have a rematch with the one that nearly killed her.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I didn't go after Bahamut for a rematch! I wanted to make him pay for what he did to you!" Luneth yelled out as Refia stopped assaulting his hair.

"I was going to explain to Ingus was going on while you were asleep, so the three of us could fight Bahamut ourselves." Luneth revealed his half-baked plan.

"Why?" Refia asked as she noticed that Ingus and Arc went to work trying to check the damage to the invincible.

"I just…" Luneth stopped to think of a good way to word it right.

"Refia I can't stand seeing you in pain. When Bahamut attacked you back then I was angry, terrified, and frustrated. Angry that monster hurt you so much; terrified that there was a chance you could have died, and frustrated with myself for allowing you to get hurt." Luneth told her.

"Luneth it's…" Refia said but was interrupted by Luneth.

"Refia I never said sorry for what happened to you that day. I just was planning on saying it after I beat him because I figured at the time that I didn't deserve your forgiveness. My own arrogance ended up hurting you." Luneth said looking into her eyes.

"Luneth please let me…" Refia tried to speak but was interrupted again by Luneth who shushed her.

"Refia." Luneth spoke her name as he put both of his hands on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry that I'm the cause of your pain. Honestly I don't expect you to forgive me. I'm worse than scum. But I will still fight to keep you safe." Luneth told her with determination in his eyes along with remorse.

"Luneth." Refia said his name before wrapping her arms around his shoulders and embracing him.

"I forgave you a long time ago."She revealed to him.

"When?" Luneth asked her surprised.

"When I found out how much you truly meant to me." She said before kissing Luneth as his eyes widened before closing as he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her.

After a minute their lips parted and they looked into each other's eyes not having to say anything. Eventually Luneth spoke first, "I better get us out of this mess right?" Luneth told her.

"Yeah. We better hurry and get the invincible ready for when we settle things with Bahamut." Refia told him.

"But wait! You're not scared?" Luneth asked her with concern and surprise.

"I'm scared all right but with you there I have nothing to worry about." Refia told him before turning and going to help Arc and Ingus with the repairs.

"Man do I know how to pick em." Luneth said as he joined her and the others to repairing the ship. Soon Bahamut will be back and they would face him one last time to decide things once and for all. This time though Luneth would make sure nothing happened to Refia because "his word is his bond" to quote his fellow warrior of light.

What do you think? I intended for this to be a humor fic but this came out instead. R&R and will someone please help me get out of here. My ship in the game is literally stuck on the other side of Bahamut cave. The side surrounded by tall mountains. Stupid glitches. Don't be a phantom visitor. And don't be a fan girl either, no flames would be nice. Because if you flame me I'll have baby Bahamut mega flare you.


End file.
